Familar Place
by shortie990
Summary: Takes place during For Warrick, when Grissom sees Sara in his office! Please read and review. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Part 1

Do not own CSI or any of the Characters, and if I did then I would never have killed off Warrick.

Please read and review.

This takes place in For Warrick, when Grissom sees Sara in his office.

* * *

A Familiar Place

The hallways of the lab were quieter then usual. There were no loud jokes being cracked by the lab rats. They were as silent as could be. There were no girl talk going on between Mandy and Wendy in the break room. The lab was in sorrow and grief.

You could feel it vibrating off the white cement walls in waves.

Grissom could sure feel it as he walked blindly down the hallway, passing the empty lab stations as he went. His feet, having a mind of their own walked down the familiar path like they had done so many times before. His head was somewhere else. It was a blur.

Before Grissom could realized where is he was, his feet had stopped at their destination. He was in toxs across from the DNA lab, were a very miserable looking Wendy got up and left.

Hodges noticing his boss's arrival shook open a brown paper bag for him to put his cloths in but his eyes were on someone else. Hodges's eyes followed with concern on Wendy as she got up from her station chair and left, disappearing into the women's washroom.

Grissom not noticing the lab rat's distraction began to undress, first by placing a black coat into a bag. He then with a little hesitation and embarrassment, started to remove his shirt, which was stained deep red with Warrick's blood. Once the shirt was undone and placed in a bag, Hodges opened up another bag and started at his boss, waiting. Even Grissom's shirt was really the only thing that had been covered with Warrick's shirt; they still needed to collect all his clothes, just to make sure.

Grissom's cheeks flushed a bright pink, as he tugged his black undershirt out of his pants and over his head, revealing his bare upper body. He was a little self conscious about his mid section; he had gained some weight ever since Sara had left.

Once Grissom handed over his shirt over to Hodges, he made a gestured towards his pants.

Grissom stared at Hodges in disbelief; did he really want him to remove his pants, right here in front of the whole lab?

"Can't I go into the bathroom?" he asked quietly.

Hodges shook his head at this, "Sorry boss!"

Grissom just closed his eyes and swallowed over the lump in his throat, and slowly began to undo his belt buckle.

Hodges being the nice guy that he is turned around, to give the middle age man a little more privacy.

Grissom could feel the redness creeping over his neck as he un zipped his fly, and shimmed his pants down his hips, revealing pale blue boxers shorts, ones that he bought in bulks at Wal-Mart.

The last time he had felt this embarrassed was when Sara had first had seen him naked.

Once Grissom had removed his pants and handed them over to Hodges, he was handed an orange jumper. The same ones suspects wore. Grissom felt a little outraged at this, he was no suspect!

As soon as Hodges had all of Grissom's clothes, he went straight to his locker to get a change of clothes; there was no way he was walking around in this itchy polyester orange jump suit.

Once he was changed into a pair of black pants and a navy blue wind breaker, he headed towards his office. The minute he stepped into the hallway, he was hit with that sense of lost and grief again, that mingled in the lab.

Grissom kept his head down as he walked the rest of the way towards his office. He didn't feel like socializing the quicker he was in his office the better. Sure the lab was home to him but his office was his safe haven.

The minute Grissom stepped into the bug filled office; he could feel his head began to clear a little. He then noticed someone was standing there, leaning against his desk, waiting for him.

Grissom then slowly looked up at this, praying silently that it wasn't Ecklie. His heart burst to joy, with seeing the sight of Sara, standing there. He was also rooted to the stop, shocked to see the brunette. It had been months since they had last lay eyes on each other. But then again he had called her and broken the news to her about Warrick's passing.

Grissom watched Sara slowly as she straightened up and began to walk towards him, not dropping her glance.

It was like a magnetic pull had taken over his body because soon he was walking towards her too and putting his arms around her.

A part of him was waiting for her to disappear like smoke at his touch. Like it had happened so often in his dreams. He was a little surprised that this was real and not a dream, that this was really Sara that he was holding, after moments of waiting for her to come back.

Grissom heard her let out a soft sob, it was just as surreal to her as it was for him.

He tightened his hold on her not letting her go. He then began to rock her back and forth, trying to comfort her but at the same time trying to comfort him self.

"I got the first flight out," whispered Sara softly.

Grissom then remembered why Sara was here, why she had came not for him but for Warrick.

He rubbed his beard against the collar of her shirt, breathing in the familiar sent of her skin, squeezing his eyes shut trying not to cry at this moment.

They stood like this for seconds not breaking apart, this was a familiar place.

* * *

I was just so moved by that hugging scene in For Warrick that I just had to right a story about it. I hoped you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Part 2

Do not own CSI or any of the Characters, and if I did then I would never have killed off Warrick.

Please read and review.

This takes place in For Warrick, when Grissom sees Sara in his office.

* * *

Familiar Place

After watching the video that Sara had found at Warrick's apartment about his son. Grissom took Sara home. He could tell being in the lab was making her a little uneasy.

On the car ride over neither of them had spoken a word. There were too many things going on in their heads to talk. So instead they just held hands; their fingers gently brushing against each others.

Once the car had pulled up to the townhouse, that they had once shared together, they both got out.

As Sara struggled with her bags, Grissom went over and helped her, taking her bag from her hand.

Sara looked up at his blue eyes, "Thanks," she whispered, a slight smile forming on her face.

Grissom then gently bent down and kissed her quickly but sweetly on the lips.

The minute the front door was open, a very happy Hank came out of hiding to greet his owner. The dog went straight towards Grissom but then noticing Sara standing then changed his mind and went to her. Whoever said that a dog did not remember faces was crazy because after all the time of being away, Hank clearly remembered Sara.

The minute his brown eyes say her, his tail began to wag faster from side to side. A smile formed on Sara face at this, she had always loved the pup.

"Hey Hank," she spoke getting down on her knees and patting the dog.

Hank in response gave her a big wet kiss. Sara let out a sad laugh; it was good to be home.

Grissom soon pushed Hank away and lead Sara over to the couch. There they took a seat and Grissom looked into Sara's sad looking eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Are you?" she asked back.

Grissom ignored her question, "You look tired, you should rest," he observed, forcing Sara to lean back against the couch. Sara did not protest at this, if had been so long since some one had cared about her.

"I have to go back to the lab," he continued.

Sara just nodded her head slowly at this and closed her eyes as she felt Grissom's lips touch her forehead.

Sara stayed like until she heard the front door shut and she was alone with her thoughts

She then soon lifted her self off the couch and moved her aching body, over towards the bathroom, were she ran her self a bath.

Sara looked around the small bathroom and smirked to her self. It had not changed since she had last been here about ten months ago.

She then started to search through the cupboard under the sink, looking for anything that could be used as bubble bath. This had been one of the things that had most surprised Grissom about Sara when they first started to go out, that she enjoyed bubble baths. Sara had always seemed like the anti bubble bath person. But really she loved them; they were the only thing that could ease her sometimes.

After a minute of searching through empty bottles of shampoo, she came across a bottle of bubble bath that she must had left behind.

Sara then got to her feet and poured the rest of the bottle into the bath.

As the bubbles began to take form, she stripped off her clothes, which smelled like airplane food and smoke and got into the steaming bath water. She had not realized how exhausted she was until the soapy water washed over her sending her to sleep.

Sara was awoken from someone pounding on the front door. She slowly raised her self out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her waist, trying not to slip on the wet bathroom floor making her way towards the door.

Sara looked through the peep hole before opening the door. It the inch size hole Sara made out a distorted Brass.

"Hi Jim," whispered Sara to the officer, opening the door ever so slightly just to peek her head out.

"Sara!" replied Brass in disbelief. He was not expecting to see Sara.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um….Gil called me…" spoke the brunette trailing off.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah," replied Sara nodding.

"Is Gil here now?" he asked

"No, he went back to the lab."

"Oh," said Brass, looking down at his feet, trying to think of what to do next.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Sara looking up at the officer.

"Um… sure I guess."

Sara then opened the door and let the officer in. Brass then went to go hug her but then noticed that she was only wearing a towel.

"Oh yeah," trailed off Sara looking down at her own body, "I was in the tub."

An awkwardly silence then fell over them. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

"Make your self at home, I'll just go get dressed," with that Sara disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Brass standing there.

Brass shoved his hands into his pockets and took a seat on the couch.

A few moments later Sara reappeared wearing a pair of Grissom's sweats and an old Harvard sweat shirt.

"Coffee?" asked Sara towards Brass as she walked into the kitchen area.

"Sure," called back Brass. Coffee would be good right now; he had not slept in the past 24 hours, since Warrick had been brought in for questioning.

As the coffee brewed the two sat in silence, they had so much to tell each other but at the same time nothing.

"So Grissom's said you were staying with your mom in California," spoke Brass breaking the silence.

Sara straightened up a little at this, "Um…I did go see her for a bit but now I am living in a cottage I am renting out on the beach," replied Sara. She had only visited her mom for about a week and that was it. Her mom had Alzheimer's now and was reliving the year that her father was killed. Being around her like this just brought back all the ghosts of her childhood and that is what she was trying to get away from in the first place. So she then moved out to Langua Beach, were she had managed to rent out a house. Langua had been were she had spent her summers with her grandparents when her father was still alive. Those were the only good parts of her childhood, when she would fall asleep with the sound of waves hitting the shore line.

"That's good," replied Brass.

Just then Sara got up and poured them two cups of coffee. She then handed Brass mug and took a seat on the chair beside the sofa.

For a few moments neither of them said anything, just sat there drinking their coffee, then Sara broke the silence. "So tell me the whole story," she asked resting her elbows on her knees, looking over at Brass.

Brass was confused at first at what she meant, and then he got it.

"Gil only told me bits and parts. He doesn't want to hurt me but I need to know. What happened to Warrick?"

Brass looked at Sara for the longest time before speaking.

"It all started with him being late for a scene," he began Brass, going on to tell her about the stripper.

An exhausted Grissom stepped into his town house with flowers in his hands, to see Sara crying on Brass's shoulder.

Brass looked up at the sound of the door closing and met Grissom's eye.

Grissom's brow was fussed together in confusion, when did Brass get here?

Reading Grissom's mind Brass explained to him what had happened, how Sara had wanted to here everything from the beginning and had started to break down and cry when he was done.

Grissom placed the flowers on the coffee table and whispered Sara's name.

She lifted her tear stained face up at this and threw her arms around his neck, soaking his shirt with tears.

Grissom wrapped his arm around her waist and held her, clenching the back of her head. He then closed his own eyes and buried his face into her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

Brass got to his feet as this and left the two lovers to be.

It wasn't until a while later that the two of them broke apart. As Sara pulled away and leaned against the couch, Grissom crashed his lips against her, sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

Don't worry there will be more

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Part 3

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Hey Everybody!

I know its about time I updated this story. It's just I didn't know what to do with it really and I have been super busy with applying for uni and going off to Egypt. But now I am back and ready to right. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Familiar Place

They kissed each other fiercely, not breaking apart. They were hungry for each other, for love.

They both needed each other more then anything now. They were both grieving for Warrick. They were both hurting deeply and didn't want to be alone.

Their passionate kissing was more of a need then a desire. Sure the flame of their love still burned but that night on the couch was more of a desire of feeling. The desire to feel the touch of someone's hand against their flesh. To know that they weren't alone during these dark times.

There hands touched and groped at each others necks and flesh feverishly on the couch. They continued on like this for a moment or two longer before breaking apart for air. It had been a while since either of them had felt this way.

Sara licked her bottom lips as she slide off the couch and rose to her feet. Her brown eyes were filled with hunger and raw emotion. They poured into Grissom's.

"I need you tonight," she spoke, her voice barely over a whisper as she reached out for Grissom's hand; pulling him with her towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was dark and musky. The curtains were still closed over the window; even know it was well into the afternoon. The bed was unmade; the way Grissom had left it two nights ago.

Sara didn't care though. Just being with him in their old bed together was enough.

Closing the bedroom door; making sure that Hank didn't get in, Sara's eyes glowed in the shadows of the room as she looked onto Grissom.

His blue eyes followed her with intensity as her hands grasped the bottom of the sweat shirt she was wearing a pulled it over her head in one flowing motion; revealing her bare breasts. Grissom licked his lips as he felt his body growing hot for her, slowly.

Sara then pulled down the sweats pants to her ankles and step out of them. She now stood bare-naked in front of Grissom, ready for him to take her.

Grissom trailed his eyes over Sara's body. It was just how it was a year ago; perfect. But better.

He then stripped off his shirt and pants, so they were both naked. Grissom then stepped towards her, cupping her cheeks, he crashed his lips against hers. The kissed was like the one before built with passion and a long desire for each other.

Their tongues twisted and danced about in each others months as they moved towards the bed. Pinning Grissom down; Sara straddled him. Her long legs wrapping around his hips.

A moan crocked from deep within the back of his throat as Sara's lips left his's and traveled slowly down his neck, licking and biting as they went. As she did this, her hands roamed up and down the sides of his torso.

Not being able to take it anymore, Grissom rolled his body so that he was on top of Sara now. He licked and touched Sara's flesh; touching the places he knew drove her crazy.

Once they were done touching and feeling and licking; they entered each other. Grissom pushing himself deeper and deeper within her. Sara closed her eyes and dug her hands into the unmade sheets as her body burst into bubbles.

They were together but so far part at the same time. They bodies where exploding into tiny bits that hadn't been felt in ages. They were feeling because they needed to. They didn't want to be alone that day.

They both came to their climax quickly, moaning out.

Once it was over they cuddle up against each other; letting silence fall over them like snow; blanketing.

It was a familar place.

* * *

More to come soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Part 4

Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

This chapter takes place at Warrick's funeral.

* * *

Familiar Place

They held each other's hand as they walked into that church that day; to say farewell to Warrick Brown. The church was filled with people already, on that hot Nevada day as Sara and Grissom made there way down the ail, towards the front.

The whole Las Vegas Criminal Lab and Police Deportment seemed to be there to pay respects to the beloved CSI; one of their own.

On their way up to where the rest of the team sat, Sara noticed a young pretty woman holding a baby in her arms. It was Tina, Warrick's ex wife she recognized immediately and the baby she could only assume was Warrick's son, Eli. Tina looked up at that very moment and met Sara's eye. The two women seemed to have deep connection with each other at that very moment, even know they had not been formally introduced before. They both knew of each other. The eye contact only remained for a second but it was that brief second that compassion and sympathy and understanding were passed to one another.

At the front of the church stood the nightshift. Some where already seated in their seats, silently crying. Others where hugging each other in comfort and staring out to where the cassette lay. It was a closed one but they still could image his lifeless body lying within it. As Sara and Grissom approached the group, all turned towards them and swarmed them with hugs. This was some of their first time seeing Sara since she left.

No matter their differences, people had gathered on that day to celebrate the life of Warrick Brown and to say goodbye to a dear friend. The service was filled with tears, grief but also laughter, as they remember the good times.

After the service was over, the body was buried in a sunny spot beside his Grandmother. As the cassette was lowered into the ground inch by inch, Grissom reached out and took Sara's hand and gave it a squeeze. Sara quickly looked up and met his ear before letting her glace fall back down Warrick. It was in this moment that the nightshift team came together once again in grief. Still holding onto Grissom's hand, Sara with her free arm, hugged Nick who was standing beside her, tears falling down his cheeks. Nick wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and buried his face into her neck.

On the other side, Grissom had his arm wrapped around Catherine's shoulder, who eyes where shining with tears as the cassette reached it final resting place, six feet under. Catherine's hand was holding Greg who was standing on her other side of her. Brass was standing beside Greg who had an arm around him, a hand resting on the officer's shoulder, comforting him. They stood like this in a line, linked together, saying goodbye to their friend.

* * *

After the funeral was over, there was a small get together being held at Catherine's house. Food and drinks where being served there. The conversations going around where all fond memories of Warrick. _"Remember the time when…." "Warrick did this…." "The look on Warrick's face was a classic when….." _Warrick might have made his mistakes every now and then but that didn't matter. His kindness, his attitude towards life, his easy going matter was what was remembered by his beloved friends and family.

"Hey there you are," spoke Sara as she stepped outside, onto the back porch of Catherine's house. She smiled at Grissom who was swinging back and forth on the porch swing. He met her eye as she came towards him, sitting down beside him on the wooden swing.

"I thought you could use this," she explained to him, handing him over a small shot glass of whiskey, his favourite.

"Thank you," he spoke softly taking the glass from Sara's hand and meeting her glace. They smiled at one another for a brief second, as their fingers brush slightly against each other. Even know there was a saddest in the air, there was also a sense of peace. Warrick was finally in a happy place somewhere they concluded. He was no longer among them but he was overall in a better place, where he wasn't being accused of something or another.

Grissom closed his eyes, raising the edge of the glass to his lips. In one fluid motion he titled his head back and drank the ruby liquor. It burned the back of his throat but it was a satisfying feeling. Placing the now empty shot glass on the railing of the porch, he turned to Sara and pulled her into his arms, back into that familiar place.

* * *

Please review, thanks for reading.


	5. Part 5

Do not own CSI or any of the characters!

I have had this chapter on my computer forever but never really got around to posting it, so here it is, the last chapter of Familiar Place. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon and usually Grissom was suppose to be at work but since the death of Warrick, over a week had passed and things had been crazier then usually at the lab. They were under staff, meaning things where backed up and Grissom was supposed to be pulling a double. And usually Grissom would be then happier to do so. But a part of himself had died along with Warrick. He couldn't face going to the lab and not seeing his friend there. He didn't want to face that he was really gone. So instead after the funeral had had taken some needed time off and spent it was Sara, who had surprisingly stuck around Las Vegas. Grissom knew she was inching to get away; she couldn't stay before she fell into that dark hole once again but she had stuck it out for him. They both needed each other and didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

However, the week was coming to an end and decisions had to be made. Grissom was due back to work later on that night but he couldn't face going in. So instead in lay on top of the bed, fully clothed staring down at the caller ID on his cell phone as it continued to ring in his hand. Just as it finished ringing and went to voice mail, Sara entered the room. She was dressed in a faded yellow terry cloth robe and was rubbing a towel against the wet lockets of her hair. She as just had a shower. She smiled at him when he looked up from the display of his cell phone and on her. Grissom then continued to stare at the back of her, as she took a seat in front of the vanity. Putting the towel to the side, she reached out for the hair brush and began to untangle her locks from one another.

As his blue eyes continued to watch her, he couldn't help but think about what was in store next for them. They had not discussed the future and what it had in store for them as a couple. They had not touched on anything like that and just enjoyed being with each once again over the week. Not wanting to think about anything.

Sara then met his eye through the reflection in the mirror and grinned at him once again. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she placed the brush down and glanced over her shoulder at him.

Grissom replied nothing, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones.

"Oh really!?!" she asked raising her eyebrows seductively at him. Sara rose to her feet and slowly began to undo the knot of her robe. "I think you were looking at this..." her voice trailed off as the robe dropped to the floor; flooding around her feet, revealing her nakedness. Grissom couldn't help but let his eyes roam slowly up and down her body, taking in the sight of her. "God your beautiful!" he breathed, his eyes falling back onto her face. They were dark with desire.

Sara smiled a sultry smile at this, "You are too," she replied back as she took a step towards the bed and slowly straddled him. She then leaned her faces down towards his. She was so close to himthat she could feel his breath on her neck. With that their eyes met and lips crashed together with passion. Grissom caressed the side of her face and chin, moving the pads of his fingers softly up and down the line of her jaw. Sara's hands ran themselves through his wavy locks, clasping the slight curls at the back of his neck. As they continued to kiss fiercely at each other ran his hand down her bare neck, while the other was wrapped around her waist.

Sara had unbuttoned Grissom's shirt and removed it from his body as she leaned down and trailed little kisses down his bare chest. After a moment had passed, Sara looked up and clasped her lips once again to his.

Kissing her quickly on the lips, he began to nibble down the exposed line of her neck and down to her bare breasts, where Grissom's hands rested, cupping them. Removing one of his hands, he latched on to her nipple with his mouth, gently biting down on it.

Sara responded to this by letting out a soft cry of pleasure and pain mixed together and digging her nails into Grissom's shoulders. He glanced up at her face at for a second before repeating the same movement to her other nipple. He continued to do this until the pinkness of them where red, rare and hard, like peaks of mountains.

"Okay, it's your turn buddy," spoke Sara in a low sassy voice, a wicked smile appearing on her face, as her hands travels down the soft fussy hair of Grissom's chest and gave his nipples a hard pinch.

She then began to undo his belt and fly of his jeans, pushing them down his hips and thighs, releasing his hard cock. "Hello My friend," whispered Sara, leaning her head down and kissing the sensitive head of it. Grissom responded to this with a deep grunt from the back of his throat. Just as they met each other's eye and slowly found each other again with their lips.

* * *

A few hours later, after making love they had fallen into a sombre sleep before being awoken by the ringing of Grissom's cell phone. Grissom groaned in annoyance as he stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom, not making a move to answer it.

Sara perched her self up onto her elbow and stared from Grissom to the phone and back. "Aren't you going to get that?" she asked.

"No," replied Grissom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. His blue eyes then met the deep concern looking ones of Sara. She knew who was calling and why he was avoiding them. He hadn't told her of the earlier phone calls but nothing got by Sara Sidle. Sara's gaze linger on him for a second longer before she rested her cheek against his chest once again; smuggling up to him. They waited for the ringing to stop before getting out of bed and getting dressed. It was still light outside and decided to go for a walk before it got to dark out.

* * *

Returning back to townhouse after their long walk with Hank, they found themselves once again smuggled up on the bed; enjoying the peacefulness of the silence. Hank rested on the foot of the bed, his brown eyes staring over at his owners. At the sound of Grissom's phone going off again, he began to bark.

"Sshh Hank," whispered Sara, reaching out and patting the dog. Trying to get him to calm down. She then leaned over and looked at the phone ringing.

"It's the lab again," she pointed out. "Do you want to get it?"

"No," huffed Grissom, not bothering to look at Sara. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. He was tired and didn't know what he wanted really.

Sara then trailed her eyes down his face towards his hand, which rested on his stomach. She took one in her hand and exaimed his fingers; gently rubbing the knuckle of one. "Maybe we should go away for a while?" she suggested after a moment of silence had passed.

"I can't," replied Grissom sadly. "We are so short." His blue eyes then looked over at Sara, "Why don't you stay?"

She just shook her head from side to side, "I can't." she whispered. "I can't stay here." She then glanced over at Grissom and met his eye before leaning back down and resting her cheek against his chest; going back to that familiar place.

And that is what she did, she left. After returning back home from the lab, Grissom found the house empty. He knew that she had gone once again from his life, leaving him behind.

The End!

* * *

Thanks for all those who have reviewed and read the story from the beginning!


End file.
